


it's not love if it's just fucking

by rikeyhell



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, Kinda, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikeyhell/pseuds/rikeyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which frank sets off on a three-part journey to hook gerard way up with someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not love if it's just fucking

The moment Frank met Gerard, he knew that Gerard was a fixer-upper.

He met Gerard through Mikey, as most people had, and was surprised to find out that "Good Lay Mikey Way" had a brother who was such a loser.

Mikey had invited Frank over to watch movies, and, at some point, Gerard emerged from his basement hovel and sat on the couch an appropriate distance away from them.

"Hey, Frank. This is my brother. Gerard." Mikey had said, gesturing minutely towards the both of them.

"Hi." Gerard had said, with his greasy hair and baby fat and threadbare jeans, and Frank decided on the three steps he would use to "Help Gerard Get Laid."

 

1: Introduce The Way To People

"Hey Gerard, this is Gabe. He's great. Chat." Frank said over the loud music of the club. Gerard was confused as to why Frank had invited him anywhere (so was Mikey) but Frank had told Gerard that he wanted to hang out and he told Mikey that he wanted to fuck him.

"Oh. Um, alright. Yeah." Gerard had said, before Frank winked and walked away. It's not that he's expecting Gabe to fuck him, because Gabe is dating Bill Beckett and Travie McCoy, and he wouldn't cheat on either of them, but he's expecting him to introduce Gerard to other people besides himself, Mikey, and his mom. 

After about an hour of drinking and flirting with anyone with a pulse, Frank was joined by Gerard, who put his head in his hands and sighed.

"This is terrible, I want to go home." Gerard said, and Frank laughed. 

"What's wrong? Did you walk in on Pete Wentz jacking off in the bathroom stall? It happens to the best of us. His boyfriend travels." Frank said, and Gerard gave a quick stuttering laugh.

"Yes, but also it's loud and too many people are looking at me and I need to go home." Gerard said, putting his forehead flat against the bar, closing his eyes. He looked super anxious and Frank felt bad enough to take him back.

"You're such a fucking weirdo. Come on, I'll take you home." 

 

2: Sign Up The Way Up For A Porn Subscription

"Frank, what the fuck is this?"

Frank was lying on the bed in Gerard's basement/bedroom as they both listened to music. Gerard was on the computer, and when he said that, he turned to Frank and pointed at the screen accusatorially. 

Frank laughed and walked to the computer, seeing a giant and ugly font saying something like "FUCK TITTIES GOREGOUS WOMAN BUKKAKE"

"Yeah, I signed you up for the subscription. Its not hard, seeing as all of your passwords are 'geeway88'"

Gerard huffed. "A straight porn subscription? What about me screams 'heterosexual' so I can change it immediately."

Frank shrugged. "You didn't say anything. And when we saw Gabe, you didn't even blush. C'mon. He's a fine piece of ass." He thought his logic was impeccable. 

"Yeah, well, I'm asexual." Gerard said, turning towards the computer and unsubscribing from the emails.

"Really? That's where you don't have sex, right?" Frank asked, and Gerard nodded.

"Doesn't that make you a textbook case? In a 'loser that never leaves the house' kind of way?" Frank asked.

"Fuck you."

 

3: Get The Way To Tell You How You're Feeling (Also Known As: Give Up Because The Way Has No Interest)

In Franks failed efforts to get Gerard to fuck somebody, he realized somethibg about himself.

He liked fucking. Sex was fun, and he was good at it, he guessed. But relationships weren't quite his thing. 

He had been in two relationships, both because he felt bad about turning them down. He was unfamiliar with the concept of crushes and love at first sight. He was 20, and he'd never even felt his heart flutter. 

He asked Gerard what that was about.

"I don't know. Maybe you're aromantic." He suggested, not looking up from the comic book. They were waiting for Mikey to get home so they could go to a movie as they sat in the living room, Franks feet on Gerard's lap.

"Is that like asexual, but like, for relationships?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

Frank figured it fit him well enough.

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it? i hope so! :)


End file.
